<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six ex-wives songs as male characters by Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973627">Six ex-wives songs as male characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2/pseuds/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2'>Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2/pseuds/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This what happens when you mix a sleep deprived gay guy with a desperation for love and a love of the "Six" Musical and it's TV show/movies crushes. Hope you like it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Joker (DCU)/Damian Wayne, Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Ron Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski &amp; Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stiles of Aragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was pissed off, actually pissed off was the word he was using for lack of a better term. He couldn't believe how fucking useless and stupid Scott was, by this time in life as a werewolf he should know that Stiles' plans are the only plans that worked, but nooo, he had to push Stiles away and then fuck it up, leaving Stiles to clean up the mess he left and rescue them, again. And it all went to hell after he had killed the monster of the week. </p><p>–WHAT THE HELL STILES– Screamed Scott, getting closer to Stiles, who was covered in black blood from the monster he just blew up with a spell.</p><p>–woah you're welcome Scotty– Stiles said trying to not show how angry he was at him. </p><p>–You almost died. What the fuck were you thinking?– He asked, his eyes glowing red. </p><p>–Well I was thinking how stupid you were by thinking your plan was going to work McCall– Stiles let a little bit of his anger show by using Scott's last name. But Scott seemed to not notice or not care. </p><p>–Stiles you're a human, yeah you can do little magic but you can't do something stupid everytime you have to prove a point– Said Scott, that was pressing on the corner to sign his death wish contract. </p><p>–I wasn't trying to prove a point McCall. I saved you– Stiles raised his voice a little. The pack was watching everything unfold from a safe distance to avoid death. </p><p>–Stop worrying about my pack– And Scott was dying tonight. </p><p>Stiles face went red and his eyes shined silver. </p><p>–YOUR PACK?!?!– Scott flinched –LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, ATTEMPT OF HUMAN BEING. I HAVE PROTECTED AND DEFENDED YOU SINCE WE WERE FIVE. I HELPED YOU BUILD A PACK SO DON'T TRY TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME LIKE ALL THE OTHER SHIT YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME– Stiles saw the pack trying to hide unsuccessfully, he also saw Scott starting to regret speaking, but it was too late –DON'T YOU DARE THINKING YOU'RE ANY SPECIAL JUST BECAUSE YOU TURNED INTO A FREAK, I HAVE DONE WAY MORE THINGS FOR THIS PACK THAN ANY OF YOU DID. AND YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I HAVEN'T ABANDONED YOU YET SCOTT BECAUSE YOU PULLED SOME HORRIBLE SHIT ON ME– Stiles was so close to murdering Scott. </p><p>Now, Stiles was known in Beacon Hills as mostly ppeaceful, a lover not a fighter, but everyone knew that if Stiles was angry, you have to keep your mouth shut. Apparently Scott didn't know this. </p><p>–like what? – He asked. </p><p>Stiles answered in a calmed voice. </p><p>– when you first turned into a werewolf I was always there for you, to help you with your first full moon and help you control your instincts. Did you ever even thank me? No, you kissed Lydia knowing I had a huge crush on her back then, and you didn't even apologize. You sold me to Gerard, which lead me to be tortured for hours and when I went to save all of you. What did I get? Everyone treating me like crap again and you didn't even apologize, you didn't even think about seeing if I was okay, you just went to Alison because she was the only one who could ever love something like you. Everytime you were bullied by Mr. My-dad-hates-me-so-I-bully-everyone-because-I-know-I-deserve-all-the-abuse-I-get and his friends, I always defended you, which made my bullying even worst, but when I got bullied, you didn't even care. After all those years of friendship. What did you do? You left me for Isaac and believed Theo over me, leaving me alone smelling like pack and defenseless against all the monsters that were hunting us back then. Those are just a few, because I know that as soon as I finish giving all my list you're gonna go immediately into victim mode and use your dad leaving you as an excuse. Because that's all you do, you use you're past, which compared to mine is a dream, as an excuse for your shit personality and your dumb fake morals so people pity you, because. How could someone abandon poor small and naive Scott as a child? But you don't realise or don't want to accept that you're. Just. Like. Him– Stiles finished talking and left, ignoring all the people crying in the room</p><p>He was now walking towards a bar, he learnes from his dad that if you have any negative feelings, drink them away. He showed the bouncer his fake ID and entered the bar. It was mostly quiet since it wasn't really popular, but Stiles liked that, just him and his thoughts. </p><p>–Tough night?· Asked the bartender, Dylan. He first met Dylan when he came to the bar for the first time a year ago, and Dylan knew him better than anyone else, he even introduced him to other people who worked at the bar, either performers or bartenders, they were his real group of friends and his chosen family. Stiles' answer was just a groan –A Bacardi 151 then– He said filling a shot glass with the strong beverage. Stile downed the whole thing without blinking. </p><p>–I wanna kill Scott– He said, Dylan had heard everything Scott had done (minus the werewolf things) and he didn't like him at all, it took all his self-control not to go and kill Scott. </p><p>–What did he do this time? – Dylan asked</p><p>–He treated me like I was an outsider again. I don't get why, I am practically the only thing that keeps the group going, I am their therapist, their love advisor, the one that has to be a punching bag so they don't kill each other, and I never get anything. I'm so done– </p><p>Stiles sight wondered towards the stage, he sang here every weekend, and he had been writing a new song that was now finished. </p><p>–You know what. I think I'll give the people a show– He said, before going to the stage, all eyes wandered to him, he had a name in here, he was known as a great singer, so of course people were expecting him to sing. </p><p>–N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way. There's no way.<br/>
You must agree that baby in all the time I been by your side,<br/>
I've never lost control no matter how many times I knew you lied.<br/>
Have my golden rule,<br/>
Gotta keep my cool, yeah, baby.</p><p> </p><p>And even though you've had your fun,<br/>
Running around with some pretty young thing.–</p><p>His mind wondered to the images of Isaac, Allison and all the pack. People who used to bully or ignore Scott before he had become "cool"</p><p>–I've put up with your sh-- like every single day.<br/>
But now it's time to shh, and listen when I say.–</p><p>All the emotions that he had kept hidden for years now where coming out of him, all the anger, the resentment,the annoyance and all thise eemotions were mixed withthe excitement of being on stage, the anger first took over</p><p>–You must think that I'm crazy,<br/>
You wanna replace me, baby there's,<br/>
N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.<br/>
If you think for a moment,<br/>
I'd grant you annulment, just hold up there's,<br/>
N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.<br/>
No way,<br/>
No way,<br/>
There's,<br/>
N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.<br/>
No way,<br/>
No way,<br/>
There's,<br/>
N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.<br/>
There's no way.–</p><p>Scott truly thought Stiles would allow him to rule the pack, Scott wasn't made to rule nor follow, he was just someone who would watch from a distance, hear the tactics and copy them to take the credit and get praised, like everything he did in his life. Resentment and annoyance took over</p><p>–You're just so full of sh-- must think that I'm naive.<br/>
I won't back down won't shh, and no! I'll never leave.</p><p>You must think that I'm crazy,<br/>
You wanna replace me, baby there's,<br/>
N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.<br/>
If you thought it'd be funny, to send me to a nuthouse, honey, there's,<br/>
Nooooo, way,<br/>
No way,<br/>
No way,<br/>
There's,<br/>
N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.<br/>
No way,<br/>
Now way,<br/>
There's,<br/>
N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.<br/>
There's no way.–</p><p>All the people Scott called "friends" Just care about him because he is "cool" He's got all this wolfy powers and suddenly he is the king of Beacon Hills, his friends ignored him all the time, and the only times they didn't,they bullied him for his asthma, but "oh well that's in the past, they've changed" That was the only thing he said everytime Stiles mentioned it. </p><p>After all the bullshit Scott had put him trhu, the Gerard thing, all those times he would belittle Stiles for being human, all those times he would abandon him for Alison (the pool) were taking a toe on Stiles' mental health, when he believed Theo over him, that already made him lose control of his magic, hurting someone. He locked himself in Eichen House to try and forget, but that just made it worse. </p><p>All those emotions were freed, stripped away to show the worst one. Sadness</p><p>–You got me down on my knees please<br/>
Tell me what you think I've done wrong.<br/>
Been humble, been loyal, I've tried to swallow my pride all along.<br/>
If you can just explain a single<br/>
Thing I've done to cause you pain, I'll go.<br/>
No?<br/>
You've got nothing to say?<br/>
I'm not going away.<br/>
There's no way!</p><p> </p><p>You must think that I'm crazy, You wanna replace me, baby, there's,<br/>
N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.<br/>
N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.<br/>
No way,<br/>
No way,<br/>
N-N-N-Nup-Na-Nup-Na-Nup-Na<br/>
No way,<br/>
No way,<br/>
There's,<br/>
N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way,<br/>
There's No way!–</p><p>After hitting the high note at the end, he quickly left the stage, crying. He went into the backroom where they kept all the foods and drinks, after a few minutes Dylan was there to hold him and comfort him. Stiles sobbed into Dylan's shoulder, slowly calming down. After a minute of silence, Dylan spoked. </p><p>–Listen, I know that you feel like you have to stay with them, but you don't. You deserve so much more than that, it's not fair how they treat you– Dylan held Stiles hand to show support. </p><p>–... But if I leave them, what let's me know that they won't get hurt. What let's me know that I'll have someone to sit at lunch with, that I can talk shit about Harris with someone– A tear slipped out of his eye –I don't leave them, because I know that if I do I'll be alone again– The tears streamed down his cheeks now. Dylan jumped over the bar to hug Stiles, rubbing soothing circles on his back. </p><p>–I get that you feel you're alone, but I promise, you will never be alone. I won't allow that, we'll all make sure you're not alone– Dylan took his cheeks and made Stiles look at him –I promise, with us you'll never be alone– He said cleaning a tear on Stiles face. </p><p>Stiles leaned in to kiss Dylan. </p><p>–Stiles– Dylan stopped him  –I'm not gonna say that I don't want this, because I do. But I want you to kiss me because you want to do it, not because you feel like you have to do it– He said before hugging him. </p><p>Stiles promised himself that, it didn't matter what happens, he will get out of the pack. They weren't his responsibility and he was always treated like shit. He deserved so much better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Damian Boleyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The King of Gotham city was gone. He was killed by the bat and the Justice League a few weeks ago. All of his lackeys were on the run, knowing what was going to happen to them. </p><p>Outside the bar where all of them met, were seven people. Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne, Jon Kent and Colin Wilkes. They were undercover, all of them being disguised either by a wig or make up and contact lenses. </p><p>Damian, Jon and Colin had started their own team, the Unholy Trinity. Jon wasn't happy woth that name, but nobody wanted to take the name he chose (The Neighborhood Friends). Damian had stopped being Robin and became redbird, Colin and Jon didn't change their alias. </p><p>–I don't understand why we don't just blow this fuckers up– Said Jason. His red wig  covering part of his face, his eye had a fake scar and a contact lens, making it look white. He was wering his usual leather jacket and black jeans. </p><p>–Lenguage. And we need to get their testimonies. That eat we'll get the job done and we can finally rest for some time– Said Dick, his hair dyed blue and his eyes brown with the contact, his face had a small amount of make up, making him look tougher. </p><p>–tt I still don't get why we can't just blow them up, it'll be faster and we'll rest earlier– Said Damian. His hair was tied in braids that reached his shoulders, some strands of hair dyed green, he was wearing jeans and a tight fitted shirt, his face was modified by a small amount of make up, making him look older. He was 16 now, even if he wasn't that demonic child, he still was a little violent. </p><p>–Enough. All of the most wanted criminals in Gotham are in that bar, Gordon will arrive in half an hour with all the cops. We'll need a distraction– Said Bruce once they got inside the crack house. </p><p>Damian saw that there was a small stage at the front, his eyes directed to Jon and Colin, who caught what their friend was going to do. </p><p>–We got this– They all said at the same time, creeping the Waynes. </p><p>They alwent towards the stage, Damian took a knife and made his shirt a crop top, showing of his abs. Jon grabbed a bass and Colin grabbed a set of drums that were connected to a small piano. </p><p>They accommodated their instruments under the looks of the audience. Once they were ready, the music started. The Wayne family was immediately shocked with their musical talent, Jon's talent woth the bass, Colin's talent with the drums and piano and Damian's vocals. </p><p>–Grew up in Arabia<br/>nem nem marhabaan<br/>Life was a chore so (he set sail)<br/>2006 came straight to the city<br/>All the Gotham dudes, lame<br/>(Epic fail)–</p><p>Jon and Colin sang the ensemble</p><p>(Ooh) <br/>I wanna dance and sing–</p><p>Damian did a comical dance, making all the criminals laugh</p><p>–(Politics)<br/>Not my thing<br/>(Oooh)<br/>But then I met the king<br/>And soon my mommy said "you should try and get ahead"–</p><p>After he arrived at Gotham he got mostly a cold treatment from all of them, even Dick. And the loss of his mother didn't help his feeling of loneliness, he would escape in the middle of the night and patrol by himself. In one of those patrols he met Mr. J, Damian was ten when they met, he was a kid starved for love, and the Joker gave him that love. He knew he was insane, but he didn't care</p><p>–He wanted me, huh, obviously<br/>Kept messaging me like everyday<br/>Couldn't be better, then he sent me a letter and who am I kidding<br/>I was jahiz lilakil–</p><p>He caressed the side of his body, getting lustful stares from the crooks and a horrified look from his brothers and father. </p><p>After they met, the Joker texted Damian daily, making Damian's days get better in an instant. </p><p>–(Ooh) <br/>Sent a reply<br/>(Ooh) <br/>Just saying hi<br/>(Ooh) <br/>You're a nice guy<br/>I'll think about it maybe, xo baby</p><p>(oh oh) <br/>Here we go<br/>(You sent him kisses)<br/>I didn't know I would move in with his misses<br/>(What?)<br/>Get a life<br/>(You're living with his wife?) <br/>Like, what was I meant to do?–</p><p>After a month of meeting each other they started dating, and Harley Quinn was NOT happy, she would make comments to annoy Damian and always tried to break the up</p><p>–Sorry not sorry 'bout what I said<br/>I'm just tryna have some fun<br/>Don't worry, don't worry, don't lose your head<br/>I didn't mean to hurt anyone<br/>LOL, say oh well<br/>Or go to hell<br/>I'm sorry not sorry 'bout what I said<br/>Don't lose your head</p><p>Three in the bed and the little one said<br/>If you wanna be wed, make up your mind<br/>Her or me, chum<br/>Don't wanna be some<br/>Boy in a threesome<br/>Are you blind?</p><p>(Ooh) <br/>Don't be bitter<br/>(Ooh) <br/>'Cause I'm fitter<br/>(Ooh) <br/>Why hasn't it hit her?<br/>He doesn't want to bang you<br/>Somebody hang you–</p><p>After saying that to Harley she attacked him, she chased him through many rooftops before Mr. J intervened, shooting and killing Harley for trying to hurt the love of his life</p><p>–(Oh oh) <br/>Here we go<br/>(Your coment went viral) <br/>I didn't really mean it but rumours spiral<br/>(Wow Dam, way to make the country hate you) <br/>Guys, what was I meant to do?</p><p>Sorry not sorry 'bout what I said<br/>I'm just tryna have some fun<br/>Don't worry, don't worry, don't lose your head<br/>I didn't mean to hurt anyone<br/>LOL, say oh well<br/>Or go to hell<br/>I'm sorry not sorry 'bout what I said<br/>Don't lose your head</p><p>Tried to elope<br/>But the peeps said nope<br/>Our only hope was Jokey<br/>He got a promotion<br/>Caused a commotion<br/>Set in motion the C of G–</p><p>When the news of the Joker marrying a child spread to all of the criminals, hell was raised. Everyone was against that, but Damian and Joker didn't care. Damian was in a desperate need of love, and the Joker always gave him that. Joker just felt so turned on by that kid that he didn't care about the opinion of all of his peers. </p><p>–The rules were so outdated<br/>Us two wanted to get x-rated<br/>Soon, <br/>(Ex-communicated) <br/>Everybody chill, its totes God's will–</p><p>Their wedding was in a secret location. In the middle of the woods was an abandoned fair, plants grew on the rides and animals lived in some of the buildings. Damian wore a beautiful white small dress and Joker wore his normal suit. They were actually married, Mr. J kidnapped a priest, who married them and was then killed by Jokey so he wouldn't confess. And for that day, Damian felt so loved</p><p>–Joker's out every night on the town<br/>Just sleeping around, like what the hell<br/>If that's how it's gonna be<br/>Maybe I'll flirt with a guy or three<br/>Just to make him jell</p><p>Joker finds out and he goes mental<br/>He screams and shouts<br/>Like so judgemental<br/>You damn it witch<br/>Shit, just shut up<br/>I wouldn't be such a b-<br/>If you could get it up–</p><p>Saying that to the Joker was the worst mistake of his life, after that day, every person involved woth the clown chased Damian to try and kill him. His family thought Thalia sent them, and Damian wouldn't confess that the Joker was the one sending them. </p><p>–(Oh oh) <br/>Here we go<br/>(Is that what you said?)<br/>And now he's going 'round like off with his head<br/>(No)</p><p>Yeah, I'm pretty sure he means it<br/>(Seems it)<br/>What was I meant to do?<br/>(What was he meant to do?)<br/>Like what was I meant to do?<br/>(What was he meant to do?)<br/>No, but what was I meant to do?–</p><p>–No guys seriously, he's actually going to chop my head off!– Damian said in a fake panicked voice –I guess he just really liked my head– He continued. Following it with a very explicit gesture. Winning laughs, lustful eyes and his family looking two seconds into a stroke. </p><p>–Sorry not sorry 'bout what I said<br/>I'm just tryna have some fun<br/>Don't worry, don't worry, don't lose your head<br/>I didn't mean to hurt anyone<br/>LOL, say oh well<br/>Or go to hell (just go to hell)<br/>Sorry not sorry 'bout what I said<br/>Sorry not sorry 'bout what she said<br/>Sorry not sorry 'bout what I said<br/>Don't lose your head–</p><p>Just as he finished the song, many cops bursted into the crack house, shooting tranquilizers to all the people in ther, Batman and the other three previous Robins were protected by their suits, Jon by his anatomy and Damian and Colin hid behind the stage. </p><p>After all of the criminals were taken away the Wayne family looked at Damian. </p><p>–When we get home we are having a much needed talk Damian– Said Bruce.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peter Seymour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all went to hell that night, Peter thought that it was going to be perfect, a date with his beautiful husband in the comfort of their home, but of course it wouldn't go that way. He was setting the dishes on the table when Wade came into their apartment, his eyes red from crying. </p><p>–Wade what happened? – Asked Peter, worried about his boyfriend. </p><p>Wade saw directly into his eyes, and in a broken sob he said. </p><p>–I'm... Breaking up with you– Those words destroyed Peter's heart in a way he never thought possible. </p><p>–Why? – He asked, holding back all his tears. </p><p>–I just... I can't do this anymore... This– He pointes at both of them –Is not going to end well for neither of us. You deserve better Peter... I'm sorry– </p><p>Before Peter even had the chance to talk, Wade ran as fast as he could out of the apartment, leaving Peter by himself, crying. <br/>____________________________________________</p><p>That happened a few days ago, Peter was a mess, he couldn't eat, sleep or even go out on patrol. All his energy and happiness was gone, he wanted Wade back more than anything, that's why he had a plan. </p><p>Weasel had told Peter that Wade always went to the bar when nobody was there. So Peter now was in the backstage, waiting for Weasel to give him the signal. </p><p>Wade walked into the bar, greeting Weasel with his usual sad head nod.</p><p>–Wade come here– Weasel said guiding Wade towards the table at the front of the stage, he sat down in the chair and was quickly chained to it –I'm sorry, but I need to do this– He said before whistling. </p><p>Peter came out onto the stage and sat down on a stool. </p><p>–Wade, I know that you don't want to talk to me right now, but I want you to listen to me please– Peter said. </p><p>A piano started to sound on the background</p><p>–You've got a good heart<br/>But I know it changes<br/>A restless tide, untamable<br/>You came my way, and I knew a storm could come too<br/>You'd lift me high, or let me fall<br/>But I took your hand, promised I'd withstand<br/>Any blaze you blew my way<br/>'Cause something inside, it solidified<br/>And I knew I'd always stay–</p><p>When they began dating Wade always had this voice in his head (apart from his current voices) That always reminded him of all the horrible things he did in the past, and he always was afraid of hurting Peter. Peter knew Wade would never hurt him, but Wade still saw himself as a monster and Peter made it his mission to make Wade realize that he was more than the mistakes of his past</p><p>–You can build me up, you can tear me down<br/>You can try but I'm unbreakable<br/>You can do your best, but I'll stand the test<br/>You'll find that I'm unshakeable<br/>When the fire's burnt<br/>When the wind has blown<br/>When the water's dried, you'll still find stone<br/>My heart of stone</p><p>You say you ain't perfect<br/>The perfect guy for me<br/>I'll hold you close, for the world to see<br/>And when I say you're the only one I've ever loved<br/>I mean those words truthfully– </p><p>When they started dating Wade was always ashamed of people seeing Peter with him, he was ashaned of how everybody would see Peter and think that he could get something better than Wade. Peter always reassured Wade that he was perfect for him, thet he didn't care about his physical appearance, but Wade was hard to get to. </p><p>–You can build me up, you can tear me down<br/>You can try but I'm unbreakable<br/>You can do your best, but I'll stand the test<br/>You'll find that I'm unshakeable<br/>When the fire's burnt<br/>The wind has blown<br/>The water's dried, you'll still find stone<br/>My heart of stone</p><p>Soon I'll have to go<br/>I'll never see them grow<br/>But I hope our kids will know<br/>They'll never be alone–</p><p>That was hard truth to take, he would die before Wade, if Wade even died someday. They always tried to ignore that subject, it hurt them to know that they would never be that couple that ages together, watches their kids grow and form families of their own and dies together in their sleep while cuddling, Peter knew Wade would outlive their kids and grandkids if they had any, and he knew how that would hurt Wade. And he knew that becauss of his job, the risk of dying before their kids even reached puberty was a big one. </p><p>–'Cause like a river runs dry<br/>And leaves it's scars behind<br/>I'll be by your side<br/>'Cause my love<br/>Is set in stone</p><p>Yeahhh<br/>(You can build me up, you can tear me down)<br/>(You can try but I'm)<br/>Unbreakable<br/>(You can do your best, but I'll stand the test)<br/>(You'll find that I'm unshakeable)<br/>The fire's burnt<br/>The wind has blown<br/>The water's dried, you'll still find stone<br/>My heart of stone</p><p>You can build me up, you can tear me down<br/>You can try but I'm unbreakable (Can't break me, can't break me, stone)<br/>You can do your best, but I'll stand the test<br/>You'll find that I'm unshakeable (Can't break me, can't break me, stone)<br/>When the fire's burnt<br/>The wind has blown<br/>The water's dried, you'll still find stone (Can't break me, You'll still find stone)<br/>My heart of stone–</p><p>Peter quickly ran to the crying Wade, his eyes were also stinging with tears, that was their song, a song Peter wrote for Wade to seal their love. </p><p>–I know I'm selfish for asking you this. But I want to be with you Wade, I don't care if it hurts me because I'd rather be hurt with you than to live without you. Please Wade, please– He pleaded in tears. </p><p>Wade couldn't answer, he couldn't find the words, and if he did find the words, he wasn't sure he could be able to actually say them. The only way he could promise this to Peter was by kissing his sweet pink and plump lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pietro and Kurt of Cleves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I initially wanted to do just Pietro being Anna of Cleves, but then I was like "fuck it I do what I want" So I did this. If you don't like this then go write your own fanfic about this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the events of Dark Phoenix happened everything had gone back to normal. Pietro confessed Erik that he was his son which made Erik become a very overprotective father. Hank and Raven got engaged and Jean and Scott broke up, Jean wanted to learn how to actually control her powers and Scott took it very well, they were still friends. </p><p>Once the Hank x Raven wedding happened all the mutant kids were in the yard of the school, Pietro and Kurt were talking near the fountain about one of Pietro's dates. One he had a very long time ago. </p><p>–So after the date that fucking asshole texted me a half hour long video saying how I catfished him by not adding in my profile that I was a mutant and proceeded to call me a fat nasty slut for the entire video– Pietro took a sip of his drink –But at least I did get a little revenge when I stole his car and threw it to the river– He ended, enjoying the surprised look on Kurt's face –Now that I think about it... I think I didn't handle that the best way– </p><p>–ja no shit– Said Kurt in his heavy german accent –I had das same ding happen to me. A girl met me at night, it was dark so she didn't see my skin, and when she saw me in de day she said Ich was a liar... I pushed her into a fountain– He finished, making Pietro laugh –I also did not handle dat good–</p><p>Pietro stared at Kurt maniacally. </p><p>–I ain't gon like dis will I? – Kurt asked. </p><p>–I think you will fellow german friend– Pietro said taking Kurt's hand, dragging him towards the karaoke –Remember the song I asked you to listen? – Asked Pietro. </p><p>–You mean that song you blasted on full volume after you tied me up to a chair and made me listen for two hours? – Asked Kurt. </p><p>–Yep– Answered Pietro –We are singing that song. And if you refuse I'll tell you're mom that you are not as pure and chaste as she thinks– </p><p>They both reached the mics, Pietro started playing the song, which got all the attention of the mutants. </p><p>Pietro began singing</p><p>–Sittin' here all alone<br/>On a throne<br/>In a palace that I happen to own<br/>Bring me some pheasant<br/>Keep it on the bone–</p><p>To everyone's surprise, Kurt sang the next verse. </p><p>–Fill my goblet up to the brim<br/>Sippin' on mead and I spill it on my dress<br/>With the gold lace trim<br/>Not very prim and proper<br/>Can't make me stop–</p><p>Pietro playfully pushed him a bit, as he followed the song. </p><p>–I wanna go hunting, any takers?<br/>I'm not fake 'cause I've got acres and acres<br/>Paid for with my own riches<br/>Where my hounds at? Release the bitches<br/>(Woof)<br/>Everyday<br/>Head back for a round of croquet, yeah<br/>'Cause I'm a player<br/>And tomorrow, I'll hit replay–</p><p>Everyone laughed at Kurt's dog impersonation. Bith of their voices mixed perfectly on the pre-chorus. </p><p>–You, you said that I tricked ya<br/>'Cause I, I didn't look like my profile picture<br/>Too, too bad I don't agree<br/>So I'm gonna hang it up for everyone to see<br/>And you can't stop me 'cause–</p><p>Peter lowered his voice, making it sound rapier than normal for the chorus. </p><p>–I'm the king of the castle<br/>Get down, you dirty rascal<br/>Get down<br/>Get down<br/>Get down you dirty rascal<br/>Get down<br/>Get down<br/>'Cause I'm the king of the castle–</p><p>Kurt pushed Pietro with a butt bump, winking at Pietro. </p><p>–When I get bored<br/>I go to court<br/>Pull up outside in my carriage<br/>Don't got no marriage<br/>So I have a little flirt with the footman<br/>As he takes my fur<br/>As you were–</p><p>Both of them took of their jackets, showing their form fitting shirts, sticking to their chest due to the sweat. Peter spanked Kurt before starting to dance playfully as he sang. </p><p>–Making my way to the dance floor<br/>Some boys making advance<br/>I ignore them<br/>'Cause my jam comes on the lute<br/>Looking cute<br/>Das ist gut–</p><p>Kurt and Pietro danced sensually close as Kirt sang. </p><p>–All eyes on me<br/>No criticism<br/>I look more rad than Lutheranism–</p><p>They twerked a bit as Peter sang. </p><p>–Dance so hard that I'm causin' a sensation<br/>Okay ladies, let's get in reformation–</p><p>Kurt spanked Pietro, getting a wink in response. Both of them ignored the angry looks they were getting from each other's parents as they started singing. </p><p>–You, you said that I tricked ya<br/>'Cause I, I didn't look like my profile picture<br/>Too, too bad I don't agree<br/>So I'm gonna hang it up for everyone to see<br/>And you can't stop me 'cause–</p><p>Kirt deepened his voice as he sang the chorus. </p><p>–I'm the king of the castle<br/>Get down, you dirty rascal<br/>Get down<br/>Get down (you dirty rascal)<br/>Get down<br/>Get down<br/>'Cause I'm the king of the castle–</p><p>Pietro started singing, making "hippie" Movements with his hands as he reached the end of his verse. </p><p>–Now I ain't sayin' I'm a gold digger<br/>But check my prenup, and go figure<br/>Got gold chains<br/>Symbolic of my faith to the higher power<br/>In the fast lane<br/>My horses can trot up to twelve miles an hour<br/>Let me explain<br/>I'm a wiener schnitzel, not an English flower<br/>No one tells me I need a rich man<br/>Doin' my thing in my palace in Richmond–</p><p>Kirt startes singing again, this time with his normal voice. </p><p>–You, you said that I tricked ya <br/>(tricked ya)<br/>'Cause I <br/>(I) <br/>I didn't look like my profile picture <br/>(no no)<br/>Too, too bad I don't agree <br/>(too bad I don't agree)<br/>So I'm gonna hang it up <br/>(hang it up, hang it up) <br/>for everyone to see<br/>And you can't stop, you can't stop me 'cause–</p><p>Both of them finished with a boom as they danced energetically around each other in a playful manner. </p><p>–I'm the king of the castle<br/>Get down, you dirty rascal<br/>Get down (yeah, c'mon, ha!)<br/>Get down (get down with me)<br/>Get down you dirty rascal<br/>Get down (it's Pietro, bitch)<br/>(Aha-ha-ha, get)<br/>Get down (ow!)<br/>'Cause I'm the king of the castle–</p><p>Both of them finished the song, getting applauded by their peers, they shared a hug before leaving the stage. As soon as they stepped onto the grass they were trapped with an embrace, Erik embraced his son and Raven her son. </p><p>–OMG BABY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SING YOU WERE AMAZING I'M SO PROUD OF YOU– Said Raven excitedly, not breathing once as she kept congratulating her son, who had a purple blush on his cheeks. </p><p>–I swear to God if you guys start daying I will make sure Kurt disappears and I'll lock Pietro in a tower forever- Said Erik while wrapping a protective arm over his platinum hair baby</p><p>–Dad no–</p><p>–Erik no–</p><p>Said Peter and Charles at the same time.  Peter blushing a bit at Kurt's playful wink, which faded away as a pan flew towards his head, missing him due to Kurt fastly disappearing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ron Howard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the war ended, everybody went on with their lifes, it was difficult to the people who lost a loved one or more, right now Harry, and all the Weasleys were at the Burrow in a quiet and cold silence, their thoughts going back to what the youngest Weasley boy had said.</p><p>It all started like every shit show did.... The twins did it. They weren't trying to hurt anyone, they were just trying some speels they read in Percy's book, one of them made everyone sing their thoughts, and if someone asked a question, they couldn't lie. So they decided to try it on their test subject. </p><p>–OH RONNIE– Yelled Fred with a little smile. </p><p>Ron came out of the house to see what his older siblings wanted, but before he could ask a spell hit him.</p><p>–UERACANO– Yelled George, hitting Ron with the spell. </p><p>Ron seemed to act normal, not like "Why-the-fuck-did-you-try-to-curse-me" Normal, but like a "nothing-ever-happened" Normal. </p><p>–You okay Ron?– Asked George, a little disappointed that the spell didn't work. </p><p>But Ron didn't answer talking, he actually sang the answer. </p><p>-I... Am.. Ookaaaay– he sang, hitting a high note at the end. </p><p>The twins grinned at each other and took Ron's hands, leading him inside the house and into the living room, were everyone was sitting. </p><p>Except for Hermione, who was in Australia with her parents in a trip. </p><p>–HEY GUYS– Yelled George excitedly, ignoring his mother's "don't yell Georgie".</p><p>–We made a little spell on Ron– Said Fred, again, ignoring everyone's mad looks. </p><p>–For a whole two hours, Ronnie will only answer the truthand say his thoughts– Said George, that got everyone interested. </p><p>–But he won't talk– </p><p>–He will–</p><p>–Sing– Said the twins at the same time. </p><p>All the Weasleys and Harry smiled wider at that. </p><p>–Now, anyone has a question to make to Ickle Ronnikins? – Asked Fred. </p><p>Molly raised her hand. </p><p>–He came out of me, I have the right to the first question. Ronald. Did you steal the cookies I made for your father on his birthday last year? –</p><p>She asked already knowing the answer, she just wanted to make sure her little boy was honest</p><p>–YEeeeeees YEAH– He sang, in a high note.</p><p>All his family smirked at that, Ron was known for his big appetite. </p><p>–Of course he did– Said his father fondly –Now me. Ronnie. Did you truly regret stealing my flying car?– He asked, Harry blushing at the memory. </p><p>–Daddy I'm sorry... But not sorry– He sang.</p><p>Harry felt something in his pants squeeze when he heard the "Daddy" Part. The twins noticed his squirming and the slight bulge in his pants, snickering at themselves. </p><p>–Where does the music come from? – Asked Harry. </p><p>Everytime Ron sang some instruments would play from out of nowhere. It was starting to freak him out. </p><p>–The spell is a musical spell, everytime he sings, music will sound to accompany his voice– Answered Percy.</p><p>–My turn. Ron, where you happy when I got the job as a curse-breaker? – Asked Bill. </p><p>–Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no– Ron sang. </p><p>–not shocked there– Said Charlie, he remembers when Bill got the job, Ron came to his room at night and cried for the fear of loosing his brother. He shook his head at the sad memory –Ronnie. What do you think when I talk about dragons? – He asked. </p><p>Ron always said what people wanted to hear, so he always acted interested when Charlie went on a rant. </p><p>–Please stop talking. Please please stop talking– Ron sang in a breathy voice.</p><p>Everybody smirked at the look in Charlie's eyes, Percy squirmed a bit in his seat. He wanted to know the answer to a question that had been eating him alive. </p><p>– Now me. Billius. What do you think of me? – Asked Percy, he was full of regret since the war, almost loosing his family made him rethink his life choices, and he was still trying to get his family's love back. </p><p>–You're a liar traitor son of a bitch.... But I still kinda love you–</p><p>–RONALD– Yelled Mollie, forgetting that Ron would say his thoughts. </p><p>Percy sighed at the answer, he was happy to know that at least his little brother still loved him</p><p>–Now we'll go– Said the twins, they both did the spell on Ron so he answered one question specifically –Ickle Ronnikins. What is your biggest fear?– </p><p>The twins wanted to know for fpp (future pranks purposes). They were running out of ideas, Ron knew what they were going to do before they thought about it. </p><p>–Spiders– He sang in a quiet voice. </p><p>The twins felt abit bad after the answer, now that they think about it, Ron did have nightmares for a year after the teddy bear/broom accident. </p><p>Ginny smirks at the thought of her question. Something she has wanted to find out fir a vert long time.</p><p>–Ron. Why are you single? And please, give us a long answer with every detail. – </p><p>–GINNY. Ron just likes being single, and he always says how he never attracts anyone– Said Mr. Weasley. </p><p>The music started before anyone could talk back. Ron started to dance in a very sexy and seductive way, making Harry feel a tipe of way</p><p>–Well you see ever since I was a child I'd make the boys go wild– He said, they could hear a voice singing "all you wanna do baby"</p><p>–Take my first music teacher, Henry Mannox<br/>I was young it's true but even then I knew<br/>The only thing you wanna to do is...<br/>Broad, dark, sexy Mannox<br/>Taught me all about dynamics<br/>He was twenty three<br/>And I was six years going on sixteen–</p><p>Everybody almost vomited at that statement.</p><p>–We'd spend hours strumming the lute<br/>Striking the chords and blowing the flute<br/>He plucked my strings all the way to G<br/>Went from major to minor, C to D</p><p>Tell me what you need<br/>What you want, you don't need to plead<br/>'Cause I feel the chemistry<br/>Like I get you and you get me<br/>And maybe this is it<br/>He just cares so much it feels legit<br/>We have a connection<br/>I think this guy is different</p><p>'Cause all you wanna do<br/>All you wanna do baby<br/>Is touch me, love me, can't get enoughsie<br/>All you wanna do<br/>All you wanna do baby<br/>Is please me squeeze me birds and the bees me<br/>Run your fingers through my hair<br/>Tell me I'm the fairest of the fair<br/>Playtime's over<br/>The only thing you wanna do is...–</p><p>The Weasleys remember Henry, he always seemed friendly and sweet, especially towards Ron, they always thought it was a father-son relationship, not... That kind of sick relationship. Arthur and Molly felt so stupid for not realising. Henry always gave Ron special tutoring, and Ron's music talent improved, but not as fast considering all the private lessons.</p><p>–But then there was another guy<br/>Francis Dereham–</p><p>Bill felt like letting the wolf come out at this point. Francis used to be the school's secretary (The Dowager Duchess Academy) A school where magic kids learned muggle education,only a few wizards attended there before, due to pure blood families' hate towards muggle related things. He was accused of many horrible acts, he didn't want to think what that monster did to his baby brother. </p><p>–Serious, stern and slow<br/>Get's what he wants and he won't take no<br/>Passion in all that he touches<br/>The sexy secretary to the Dowager Duchess<br/>Helped him in his office, had a duty to fulfil<br/>He even let me use his favourite quill<br/>Spilled<br/>Ink all over the parchment my wrist was so tired<br/>Still I came back the next day as he required–</p><p>Percy and Arthur thought abot breaking a few of the ministry rules just to go and Crucio his pedophile ass. Harry promised to do to those pedophiles the same thing he did to Voldemort.</p><p>–You say I'm what you need<br/>All you want you don't need to plead<br/>'Cause I feel the chemistry<br/>Like I get you and you get me<br/>And I know this is it<br/>He just cares so much this one's legit<br/>We have a real connection<br/>I'm sure this time is different</p><p>'Cause all you wanna do<br/>All you wanna do baby<br/>Is touch me love me can't get enoughsie</p><p>All you wanna do<br/>All you wanna do baby<br/>Is please me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me<br/>You can't wait a second more<br/>To get<br/>My corset on the floor<br/>Playtime's over<br/>The only thing you wanna do is...</p><p>Yeah that didn't work out<br/>So I decided to have a break from boys<br/>And you'll never guess who I met!– He made a kissing noise </p><p>Everybody was awaiting for Ron to drop a name, just to commit murder. </p><p>–Tall, large, Henry T.<br/>Supreme head of the Slytherin house<br/>Globally revered<br/>Although you wouldn't know it from the look of that beard–</p><p>Harry remembers Henry, he was such a disgusting asshole, he always made sexual comments, to the point of sexually harassing a girl that was in her first year when he was in his fifth year. He always made comments about Ron, comments that made some people puke. He never got reprimanded for them since he was practically royalty in the wizarding world.</p><p>–You say I'm what you need<br/>All you want we both agree<br/>This is the place for me<br/>I'm finally where I'm meant to be<br/>Then he starts saying all this stuff<br/>He cares so much he calls me love<br/>He says we have this connection<br/>I guess it's not so different</p><p>'Cause all you wanna do<br/>All you wanna do baby<br/>Is touch me, love me, can't get enoughsie</p><p>All you wanna do<br/>All you wanna do baby<br/>Is seize me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me</p><p>There's no time for when or how 'cause you<br/>Just got to have me now<br/>Playtime's over<br/>The only thing you wanna do is...</p><p>So we ran away.....wooh–</p><p>The twins already had a plan to kill Henry again. They remembered the time they found Ron in that nasty basement, filled with bruises, they remembered taking hin to Bill's house, they remembered Molly's cries when she saw her baby boy so hurt. They remembered how he cried when he said the name Henry. It all connected now. </p><p>–With Henry it isn't easy<br/>His temper's short and his mates are sleazy<br/>Except for this one courtier<br/>He's a really nice guy, just so sincere<br/>The royal life isn't what I planned<br/>But Thomas is there to lend a helping hand<br/>So sweet, makes sure that I'm okay<br/>And we hang out loads when he's away–</p><p>When Ron was kept prisoner in the Malfoy manor, he encountered an ex death eater, or at least that's what he told Ron. Thomas was Henry's friend, he thought he could get information out of Ron, so he tried to make Ron fall inlove with him. When it didn't work out he got upset.</p><p>–This guy finally<br/>Is what I want, the friend I need<br/>Just mates, no chemistry<br/>I get him and he gets me<br/>And there's nothing more to it<br/>He just cares so much he's devoted<br/>He says we have a connection<br/>I thought this time was different<br/>Why did I think he'd be different?<br/>But it's never, ever different</p><p>'Cause all you wanna do<br/>All you wanna do baby<br/>Is touch me, when will enough be enoughsie?<br/>All you wanna do<br/>All you wanna do baby<br/>Squeeze me, don't care if you don't please me<br/>Bite my lip and pull my hair<br/>As you tell me I'm the fairest of the fair–</p><p>Ron was full on crying now, tears streming down his freckled cheeks. The family just wanted to run and hug him. But found themselves frozen from the mix of feelings.</p><p>–Playtime's over<br/>Playtime's over<br/>Playtime's over</p><p>The only thing<br/>The only thing<br/>The only thing you wanna do is...–</p><p>The room was filled with Ron's sobs, he was about to collapse when Harry ran to him and got him out of the room, leaving all the Weasleys alone. The room was so quiet that they could still hear Ron's broken sobs that were coming from his room. They sat there in silence for a while, Ginny regretting her question. <br/>___________________________________________________________</p><p>–Hey Ron, I need you to breath for me. Please Ron breath for me– said Harry, rubbing soothing circles in Ron's back, his friend kept crying, not as much as before, but still, crying a lot. The song unlocked all those memories, they weren't nuce memories. Ron was raped, by people he thought loved him, that shit really hurt him. All Harry wanted to do was just protect Ron and destroy all those monsters until Ron was safe. Even if it killed Harry. </p><p>Ron's breathing eventually calmed down, only being a few small and quiet sobs. Harry thought back at how he felt when Ron said "Daddy" After hearing Ron sing about all thise men who used him, he felt like the world's most disgusting asshole, he was planning on leaving Ron alone just so Ron would feel safe. But as soon as he moved Ron's grip tightened around his shirt. </p><p>–Don't... Let... Me.. Fall– He sang between sobs. To scared of being alone.</p><p>He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, he shouldn't be scared of something that he caused. Because he was dumb enough to stay quiet about what he had been doing with Henry, because he was such a disgusting slut that he masturbated Francis, because he was such a disappointment to his family by sleeping with the enemy, because he allowed himself to love Thomas, because he was useless. </p><p>His sobbing grew louder again, making Harry hold him tighter. Harry knew that Ron would be upset when the spell wore out, after all they violated his privacy, they would be lucky if Ron even wanted to see them after this. </p><p>But Harry knew, that no matter what happens, he will be there for Ron. It would take time and sweat and tears, but he would help Ron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Leonardo Parr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he was a child, Leo felt like he was out of place in his life. He never knew why he felt that way until he realised that every personality trait he had was copied from Splinter, his taste in food, interests and thoughts, they were all copied. </p><p>One night he went on patrol by himself, meeting the man of his dream, his happily ever after, Sparaxis. A vigilante with green skin that had the ability to control plants, his suit seemed very weird to leo, it was a black catsuit with red and yellow details. But after spending time with him he found out that the material was actually a mixed between diamonds and graphene coated with leather. Making it very strong, flexible and easy to clean. </p><p>In the first month of meeting each other they learned a lot about the other, Sparaxis' real name was Ker Gawler. He owned a gigantic botanical garden that he rented for weddings, photoshoots, school field trips and he sell his plants for scientific purposes. His real skin tone was a cocoa brown shade, his eyes were like emeralds and his hair was a nut brown with curls. </p><p>After two months of meeting each other they startes dating, and Leo finally felt that warm fuzzy feeling in his heart that he heard April talk about constantly. But of course, Splinter found out, he prohibited Leo from seeing Ker (Sparaxis real name) and made him write a letter to break things up with him. </p><p>Leo found his music with Ker, which made him write a song instead of a letter. He recorded the instrumental track beforehand, and by the end of the week he started recording the actual song. </p><p>He sat down on his bedroom, staring at the microphone like it was about to end his life, which was actually symbolically accurate. He took a deep breath and hit record</p><p>–You know I love you, boy<br/>
In every single way<br/>
Though I love you, boy<br/>
I'll miss you every day</p><p>Oh I love you, boy<br/>
I wish that I could stay with you<br/>
And keep the life I made with you<br/>
And even though this feels so right<br/>
I'm holding back the tears tonight</p><p>It's true I'll never be over you<br/>
'Cause I have built a future in my mind with you–</p><p>Leo imagined a life with Ker, he imagined their dates, their anniversaries, he imagined when they would get engaged, the wedding, the family they would create. All that was destroyed because of Sensei</p><p>–And now the hope is gone<br/>
There's nothing left for me to do</p><p>You know it isn't true<br/>
But I must say to you<br/>
That I don't need your no, no, no<br/>
I don't need your no, no, no<br/>
It'll never be better than it was, no, no<br/>
But I don't need you no, no, no</p><p>I've got no choice<br/>
Without you I stay alive<br/>
Never had a choice<br/>
I have done this twice before, just to survive–</p><p>Sensei broke Leo's heart twice before this. After Raph got Spike whent they were 6 years old, Leo wanted a pet too, he found a small snake on the sewers and decided to bring it home. Sensei smashed the snake's head with a brick in front of Leo, and then made him throw the body away. </p><p>The second time was when he was 10 and he made friends with a mutant hyena that lived near Central Park. His name was Hel and he was a great friend. But Sensei found out and sent Hel away from Leo, all the way to Africa. </p><p>–I don't have a choice<br/>
If Sensei says "it's done", then it's done<br/>
No matter how I feel<br/>
It's what I have to do<br/>
But if, somehow, I had that choice<br/>
No holding back, I'd raise my voice</p><p>I'd say "Sensei, yeah it's true<br/>
I'll never belong to you<br/>
'Cause I am not your pongo, to enjoy till there's something new<br/>
As if I'm gonna give up my boy, my work, my dreams<br/>
To care for you"</p><p>"Ha, asshole get a clue<br/>
There's nothing you can do<br/>
I don't need you no, no, no<br/>
No, I don't need you no, no, no<br/>
There's nothing left to discuss, no, no<br/>
But I don't need your no, no, no"</p><p>But I can't say that<br/>
Not to Sensei<br/>
So this is goodbye<br/>
All my love<br/>
Leo–</p><p>Leo finished recording the song and headed to the rooftoo were thay always met, before he had the chance to even leave it he was tied up by a bunch of vines. He saw Sparaxis walk towards him in his usual "leather" green jacket and black "leather" catsuit crime fighting outfit. </p><p>He took the tape recorder and listened to the song at full volume, staring at Leo the entire time. It wasn't until the song ended that he talked. </p><p>–While you were gone I made some research, I planned on turning you human. I mixed it wih the serum that gave me my abilities, that way we could be a team. But I don't want to inject it if you don't want me to– He manipulated the vines so that Leo could be sitting down –All this week that you weren't out patroling, your brothers did amazing. You clearly taught them well. I know you think that if you go they'll get hurt or worse, but Leo you can't put them before you, you need to put your mental health and happiness first. I'm not saying that they won't miss you because they will miss you, but you can go and visit them every time you want. Please tell me. What do you want? –</p><p>Leo answered his question by lofting his arm up, accepting the injection that would let him have his happily ever after. Once he woke up, he found himself laying in a king size bed in a big room, the walls were painted a pristine white, there was a door next to the bed and a gigantic mirror next to another door. He got up towards the enormous mirror and saw himself, his green skin was gone and so was his shell and all his turtle-y characteristics. His body was mesomorphic, thanks to all his training and diet, his hair was pitch black and curly, it reached his waist due to never having his hair cut, his skin was white and covered in freckles and his eyes and height were the same as before. </p><p>–You look beautiful– Said Ker voice behind him. </p><p>When Leo turned to find him, he was surrounded by a warm embrace, and Ker's lips grabbed his, kissing him with devotion and love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>